The present invention concerns a device for separating a stack of sheets in an office machine such as a facsimile machine, and more particularly such a device comprising an extractor roller, a presser member pressed resiliently in the direction of the roller, and a stop limiting the maximum distance between the extractor roller and the presser member, and a method for adjusting the stop on this device.
In an office machine with a loader for a stack of sheets and a drive device for conveying the sheets one by one, and notably in a facsimile machine, the sheets of paper to be processed may be introduced in stacks, at least two, in a loader, one above the other, against an extractor roller on the one hand and a retaining pad on the other. The rubber roller is designed to move these sheets one by one, those which are located above the extracted sheet being retained by the pad, also made of rubber. While it is being moved, beyond the roller, a sheet passes between rollers in a set of draw rollers which take it to its processing station.
In order to allow a sheet of paper to pass through, the pad must be able to move away from the extractor roller. The distance between them must however be limited in order to prevent several sheets from passing simultaneously between the roller and the pad. To this end, provision is made, in a known manner, for the pad to be pressed in the direction of the extractor roller by means of a presser member pushed by resilient means, and for the movement of this presser member to be limited by means of a stop.
This stop has the drawback of requiring very delicate adjustment, both during the assembly of the machine and during maintenance operations.